I Need An Assassination
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Hayley wonders if her new found position means she can have someone killed. Pre SR4. M for language, violence and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I finished saints row 4 on Friday because my copy came a day early and while this takes place before saints row 4 and therefore shouldn't have any major spoilers, you have been warned

Hayley sat behind the desk in her newly acquired office.

The office was a large oval shaped room and the window behind the desk looked out on the newly dubbed white cribs ground. That's right, Hayley Hallings is the first female president of the US, and seeing as she's 28 and rose up from running a street gang, she has done pretty damn good for herself.

Of course, the third street saints were still very much present in the world and Hayley was still very much in charge of them, but they were now a political party that, like I said, are in charge of the Usa.

"How's presidency, Boss?" Pierce, one of the gangs lieutenants and now communications director asked. He referred to Hayley as Boss because he didn't know her name. Kinzie, another lieutenant turned press secretary, was one of the two living people who did know, and that was to be kept on a very needs to know basis.

Hayley's younger brother was the other living person who knew her name, but she really didn't care much about him. She cares for him about as much as she cared for her older brother and her parents, those 3 making up the dead people who knew her name.

"It's good, Pierce...hey, can we assassinate people?" Pierce took a step back

First day actually in office and she wants to kill someone!?

"Shit, I dunno Boss..." Pierce glanced off to the side and his voice trailed off

"Well find out! I got someone who I want out my life and if that means in a wooden fucking box then so be it" Hayley began to sound aggressive. In a sense she didn't want them to go out of her life in any way other than a wooden box-or a bloody explosion- but if she came right out with that Pierce 'I'm a fucking celebrity' Washington might just freak out.

When the saints rose to fame about 5 and a half years ago, she had worried certain members of her gang would start to become soft due to the life most famous people lived and while some stayed the same (or become total hard asses like Shaundi(once again another lieutenant)) Pierce became as soft as a cloud, complaining that even 5 star hotels were not up to his high standards.

"Well..you are the president...I guess if you wanted to then you-"

"Good, there is this guy called Drake, he's 22 and lives in Prawn Court, Stilwater. Make sure you record his assassination, I want to see" Pierce went pale at how the conversation sounded like a normal business arrangement. Hell, the last time she spoke like that she was discussing making a tropical fruit flavour of Saints Flow and calling it Saints Flow: Stripper.

"Okay...but shouldn't you be talking to Shaundi about this? She's in charge of the secret service"

Shaundi walked in on cue, and admitted that the moment she heard 'assassinate' she had been standing outside the office next to one of the security guards (the door was open).

"But I'm going to need more than the first name, age and where he lives..." Shaundi sounded pissed off...as per usual, so Hayley just shrugged, not giving her a response until she changed her tone, which actually seemed rather static since Johnny died.

"Fine...I'll see if we can find the right guy..."


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later and Shaundi waited outside the targets house with a couple men from the secret service.

"Ok, enough waiting around, let's do this" one of the men complained, and Shaundi nodded to signal the go ahead. She had the camera ready to record the going downs of tonight and tried to shake any thought if how sick her boss was for wanting to see this recorded.

They kicked down the door to see the 22 year old masturbating over some bondage porn. He screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to him to cover his (insignificant) length...which was a porn magazine from the days when Shaundi used to do some modelling for a extra cash. Coincidentally, this just so happened to be the magazine with her naked on the cover.

Upon noticing the guns, Drake dropped to his knees, put his hands up and began to cry, pleading for his life.

"Look, just stop being a baby and we can get this over with" Shaundi just wanted to get it over with, she felt terrible recording a persons death.

"P-please! I'm 22! I don't want to die!" He blubbered continually.

"Sorry, but someone else wants you to" The two men readied their guns and pulled the trigger. The last thing the man said chilled Shaundi to her very core, and clearly shocked the two secret service agents too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley tried to look unphased as Shaundi repeatedly played the last part of the clip over and over.

"Shaundi, I don't see what you're showing me..." Hayley sighed but refused to look at Shaundi.

"You don't need to see it boss because you can fucking hear it!" Shaundi's tone was far more pissed off than usual. Gone were the days when she was a fun loving girl in dreadlocks who hated pants, now she was either pissed off or super pissed off.

Hayley shook her head and proceeded to pick up her phone and check her twitter.

"Seeing as you can't hear him, I'll tell you what he's saying..." her tone was laced with venom "he's saying-"

"You know what?! I can fucking hear him and I don't fucking care what he says!" Hayley interrupted, going red with anger. Why did Shaundi even go with what this guy was saying anyway?

Shaundi shook her head and left the office, and upon her exit Hayley turned off the video. While it was fun to see the guys brains spray everywhere, she should go to sleep.

When Hayley's usual stripper came in (Hayley is straight, but she does appreciate the female body) she turned her away and asked her to fetch the DVD from the office so she could watch it one last time.

When she started the DVD, she skipped straight to the part Shaundi kept showing her and after viewing the mans last moment and hearing his last words, she promptly got up, ejected the disk and snapped it in two.

The last words haunted her for that night, after all, how could she quickly shake off Drake Halling's last words:

"Please! My sister is the president!"


End file.
